It is often necessary to transport multiple items particularly when traveling on mass transport. This may include transporting personal items, packages or luggage along with another article of luggage or wheeled cart, multiple articles in a cargo bed of a vehicle and many other instances. Often, it is necessary to use some type of a securing system to ensure that the articles do not become loose or separated during transport.
There are numerous systems available to secure such articles for transport. These systems range from ropes and straps, elastic cords, chains and turnbuckles to elaborate locking rooftop and cargo bed locking systems. Usually an elastic cord having hooks on each end are used in these situations. The use of these cords is often less than desirable due to lack of adjustability, the damage from the hooks, the inability to find secure attachment points and many other reasons.
It has become common to use wheeled carts, such as dollies, to transport luggage, briefcases, boxes and other articles. These articles are typically secured with straps, elastic cords and other types of securing devices. These securing devices are typically a generic elastic cord with hooks that are secured to the cart over the articles. These elastic cords are often accidentally detached causing the articles to spill from the cart and may damage the cart and articles from the hooks. These elastic cords are also relatively unattractive as well. Also, their length is often not suitable to safely secure the articles to the cart and require extensive manipulation to secure the articles.
Presently, luggage is frequently provided with extendable handles and wheels to make their transport easier. This type of luggage is becoming very popular. However, the use of more than one article of luggage having these wheels is difficult. Thus it has become necessary to be able to stack additional articles on top of the wheeled luggage.
There are presently luggage systems available that have separable component articles that may be secured onto a wheeled article of luggage. However this type of system requires an extensive purchase and prevents articles that are not part of the system from being transported. Also it is often difficult to access items contained in the components, such as a purse, knapsack, briefcase, etc. The components also typically attach to one another in such a manner that causes the load to be unbalanced and awkward.
Another problem with the use of the attachment systems for securing auxiliary articles is their lack of adjustability. This prevents them from being used with various sizes and types of articles and limits their effectiveness.
Thus a need exists for an article securement system that enables an article to be safely secured to another article for transport, that can be used with a wide variety of sizes and types of articles, that is easily adjustable and that can be safely stowed when not needed.